Green Sight
by CrazyLife247
Summary: This is reality in all its cold, harsh, and unfeeling glory. This is what could have happened... And what didn't.


**A/N: No Grand Promises. No claim to any characters or plot excluding the OC.**

* * *

"Who am I?" Those were my first thoughts. My first conscious, memorable thoughts. The first words I tried to speak. The words that eventually broke me. The one words, when strung together, seemed to be worth saying. I had tried for years until one day it hit me, _Didn't ya know? Green, you're a mute lil one. _I had cried and sobbed until my eyes refused to shed any more tears and my throat itched and ached. I know that now, they aren't the words I'd want to say. Not the words I need to say. What words that needed to be said, I no longer remember. _We need each other right now… _I can't understand anymore, the words. I can't remember why. _How's 'bout I kill you?_

A red-haired boy with bright blue eyes ran by, "I wanna go home Momma! Take ME home!"

I never quite did quite get the kids my age. They were different, bright, scary. The bigger people watched over them but never me. _Sad little, green girl. So alone out here._

"Rory, be quiet this instant! So help me God, I will take you to the restroom." The mother grabbed the five year old and shook his arms before tugging him after her. "But I wanna go Home!"

I never understood what home meant, not until BB stole me from my alley but even then I don't believe I knew. I don't even know what home is now but I've seen how happy people are at home. BB had his million jars of jam and would never share but he'd always get me as much food as I could consume. BB was kind, violent but kind. _No one touches you ever again Green, ever. I'll kill them first._

"Rory James Finnegan, if you do not lower your voice I will give you a reason to scream."

BB had only hurt me once but it was my fault. I was angry one day and left with his favorite jar of jam. I wanted to hurt him, so I did. He found me and I'd prefer not to say what happened next but I never left the house without his approval again. _I'm so sorry Green. I lost my temper, I'm so sorry._

"But Momma! I don't feel good and my tummy hurts!" The mother sighed and picked up her son. "This doesn't give you the right to run wherever. You could get lost and Momma would miss you."

It was sheer luck that I even learned what love was supposed to look like. BB, for all he gave me, couldn't give me love. He cared, by the lords above, I knew he cared more than either of us would have ever mentioned. _Hey lil green, why ya look so down today?_

"I wanna go home Momma, can we go home?"

We might have learned to love each other if we had more time. _I need to leave for a little while. I'll be back soon.- You Promise? - Goodbye Green._

"I suppose we can go home, I'll even make chicken noodle soup! Does that sound good?"

We didn't have the time, I don't think we ever did. I even doubt we were supposed to meet. My life should never have continued past 13 years. I should have died in my alley and he should have lived without me. I should have never met the monster that made BB. _I'm not lettin ya go Green, not for nothin._ I should never have been involved. I should have died years ago - BB said my numbers said so.

"Ok..." The small boy held onto his mother's neck tighter and nuzzled her neck. She responded by hugging him closer to her, "You'll feel better, I promise."

But the 'should have beens' don't change what really did happen. He taught me to see and I taught him to hear. I think, in a way, we changed what needed to be. All because BB saved my life on a whim.

He fidgeted until his mother let him down and ran to his father across the road.

"Rory! No!" The screech of metal and the screams of a desperate mother, hands grasping air, consumed a red eyed reality. And the numbers, they disappeared…

BB and I, we need each other. I need him. _I'll be back for you. _I can't find him. _Stay right here, ok? Don't leave this spot._ He's gone… _I need you to trust me. _Where did he go? _I went too far this time. I meant to stop._ The red… _I have to win the game._ I can't… _I can't win._ Beyond… _Don't let him find you._

"Somebody help my baby boy! Please!" There was no pause in the daily bustle, "Please someone…" And life continued, "Why my baby boy… Why?"

I'm still waiting, Beyond. Where are you?


End file.
